


Blush

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But here it is, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, S&M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Troll nat, Why Did I Write This?, addicted to writing apparently, no idea tbh, steve team dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: For years to come, she would swear black and blue that she was sassy enough to mean to say the words, but in the deep dark depths of her mind, she’d know that the words sprang forth without a single thought of what she was saying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seibelsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/gifts), [Livvy_Nicklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd and I'm not even sorry. I just needed to get the writing fix while I focus on my publishing things... and what better way than to surprise you all with a smutty 2shot?
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> If you like this, check out my profile.  
> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” available 29th Jan, 2019!  
> Subscribe to my website to be notified when it’s available.   
> Merch now available.   
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

Blush   
  
Chapter 1

  
It was that magical time of year again, and there Darcy sat, at the dining table in a poorly concealed state of schadenfreude. She didn't even bother to try and hide how she felt anymore, such is the life on the run with super soldiers, spies and a whatever-the-hell-Sam-is. It was preferred, apparently, that she was terrible at hiding her emotions by the aforementioned fugitives, as they were sick of both trying to tell if a person was trustworthy, and so emotionally constipated that they needed to know what was actually normal. 

Steve was at the end of the table, like the team dad he refuses to admit to being, and was carving the turkey with a put upon expression; the kind a dad would get when he’s so far past done with the kids fighting but he knows that by stepping in, he’d just make things worse. Like yesterday when it ended in Cap wrestling Bucky and Sam into one of his tighter-than-necessary tops that he’d scrawled ‘Punishment Shirt’ on, after they had literally gotten into a pissing match out in the snow. 

She and Nat had spent the entire time recording the whole thing from multiple angles and egging them on. She might have been hoping to catch a glimpse of super soldier peen, but alas, she was not that lucky. Her super secret highly untraceable email inbox now had a delightful video of THE Tony Stark laughing so hard he gagged. 

If Steven  _ didn’t _ get involved, it wouldn't have ended with them keeping everyone awake all night with their whining about being too close to each other. Fucking Rogers.

At Sams yelp and grunt of “oh, it's gonna be like that?” from across the table, she exchanged a gleeful look with Nat, ignoring Wanda’s embarrassed teenage sister vibes. 

Where she sat next to Bucky, she could feel the tension in his muscles, and every shift of them as he played a  hilarious violent game of footsies with Sam. 

The table jostled with Sams efforts but thankfully Teenage Mutant Witchy Sister was quick enough to save the condiments and trimmings from being upended by the force. 

“Do I gotta tell you two t’take it outside?” Darcy beamed at Nat, who’s smirk damn near made a ting sound as it twinkled in the cabins improvised oil lamp lighting. When Steve Rogers’ Brooklyn accent came out, they knew Things (capital T) were gonna go down. 

The table wobbled again and Bucky did a really good job of hiding the pain. If she hadn't felt his arm tense, she’d have never known Sam had landed a kick. 

“Dunno what you're talkin bout, Stevie.” Darcy nearly spat her cheap box wine across the table, there was no way he was trying to pretend like there was something happening. She felt him jerk beside her and Sam yelped again. 

She  _ really _ wanted to say she missed Jane, she certainly missed her company and friendship, but this was way more fun than stale pop tarts, chasing sandstorms and math. She didn’t even have to pay rent anymore!

Bucky's eyes slid to her like they always seemed to do, unreadable as always, though she had a suspicion that it wasn't because he disliked her. He didn't make any effort to avoid her and a time or two, she'd felt his eyes on her when she wasn't looking. She wasn’t a spy, but she wasn’t stupid either.

She smirked at him over the lip of her glass, wondering how flirty she could get before he reacted and what exactly his reaction would be. Would he flirt back? Roll his eyes? Blush? Over the months since they met, she’d not been attacking his defences. No, she’d been rubbing on them gently, day after day, little things that softened and moulded his walls. She’d taken a liking to him her first day with the terrorist losers when he called her ‘Doll’ and told her that if Steve gave her a hard time over  _ anything _ to go to him so he could ‘sort the punk out.’ And so with every day that's passed, that liking had grown.  _ Especially _ when she saw him come in from training with the others covered in sweat and... oh boy, she sure hoped he blushed for her, her ovaries would melt and she’d have to exit immediately to avoid climbing him like a tree, so she could and go have a cold shower. If he did anything else she might not be able to stop herself.

She held his steel blue eyes as she sipped, all slow as molasses like, and let her tounge peek out to catch the drop of wine on her lips. It felt like playing with fire and hoping to get burned, but happy if there was just a little warmth if nothing else. 

His eyes remained on her, but then her heart stopped as even as the table jostled and she heard the succession of kicks he was taking to the shin, his eyes never left hers. She suddenly felt the suspicion grow that she was the one being toyed with all along, and with him changing the rules of the game, she couldn't tell if she was winning or losing, or even if she cared. 

“If y’dont cut it out, m’gonna butt in again.” Nat, Wanda and Darcy, broken from her staring contest with Bucky, all glared at Steve, who suddenly looked unsure of himself. 

“Don’t you dare,” Wanda said softly, making her eyes flash red. It was an effective tool at warning her enemy just how powerful she was, and it was no less so with one of her very own teammates. 

Darcy’s eyes bounced between Sam and Bucky, who were glaring at each other, and huffed, turning her attention back to the dumbass who had stopped carving the turkey. 

“Just ask Nat to deal with them, idiot.” She should feel bad, but no matter how hot for Bucky she was, she didn't want to be kept up all night with their dumb and dumber routine. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam all looked justifiably horrified at the idea, their eyes turning to a suddenly lethal looking Natasha. 

Bucky turned to her, his chair shifting as he studied her for a moment. “If you wanted to punish me, you should have just asked.”

For years to come, she would swear black and blue that she was sassy enough to mean to say the words, but in the deep dark depths of her mind, she’d know that the words sprang forth without a single thought of what she was saying. 

“Sorry, Handsome, if anyone’s gonna be punished, it’s hopefully gonna be me.” 

Even in her periphery, she could see how red Rogers had gotten, and the sudden silence was filled with the low awed “Daaaaaamn” from Sam, but she only barely catalogued these things as she was so drawn by the sun as it went supernova in Bucky’s eyes causing her heart to stop. She had no more than the space between one breath and the next before he moved. One second she was in her chair, and the next she was hanging over is shoulder being marched out of the cabin with only his tight ass filling her vision. 

While her brain tried to catch up, she muttered, “What about food?”

“Don't worry, Doll, I’ve got something that’ll fill you up.” He punctuated it with a hard slap to her ass that burned in all the best ways. She groaned both at the way the sting quickly became pleasure and the terrible joke. She was so happy he didn't blush. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original novel Once Upon A... What? Available 29th Jan.  
> \---  
> Self-sufficient, snarky artist Tabitha and her delightfully crass best friend Scott, are transported into a magical realm by a dusty relic. They have to seek oracles and face down a dragon while trying to evade an immortal asshole to find a way home, or else be trapped there, undying, for all eternity.  
> \---
> 
> Subscribe to my website to be notified when it’s available.   
> Merch now available.   
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

Chapter 2   
  


The biting wind was cut off when Bucky walked them into the camouflaged quinjet. The arm around her thighs keeping her steady over his shoulder tightened just before another slap landed on the upper part of her thigh. She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her mouth as he then trailed a couple fingers lightly over the leggings where it had landed, causing goosebumps to prickle all the way down her leg. 

“You must’a been a naughty Babydoll if you think you’re meant to be punished,” Bucky’s gravelly voice stoked her fire, tripping her from feverish into agonising heat in seconds. 

The door to the quinjet closed as he let her down to stand slowly, his hands trailing over her body as she slid down his front. 

She opened her eyes once her feet touched the ground and saw that his eyes were no longer unreadable. They were finally readable and her breath was taken away with the amount of need and longing in them. Damn. If she didn't have her arms around his neck, she’d have kept sliding down to the ground after her knees gave out. 

“Stop light system?” His voice made her lower muscles clench and her mouth go dry so all she could do was nod her head. 

He looked her over, like all his christmases came at once... and the more she thought about it, the more she believed that they actually might have. Like he’d been stockpiling all his shitty christmases from his time with Hydra and was now sharing his megagift with her. 

He gave a bark of laughter, “Something like that, Babydoll.” Huh. She wasn't even capable of being mad that she’d said that out loud. His eyes were warm and sweet and made her gooey til they turned molten again and she was gooey for another reason. 

“I wanna unwrap my present now, Doll.” His eyes devoured her. His hands slid to the hem of his stolen _her_ hoody, peeling the fabric up her body so slowly that with every inch that he revealed, her heart rate beat ever so slightly faster and faster. 

She watched his face as he took her in and she'd never felt more powerful than in that moment. 

“Oh Doll, I never dreamed-” His voice choked off, shame flickering in the back of his eyes. 

She reached for him and planted her lips on his, drawing him back to the present where he didn't have to dream. Where he could  _ have _ .

There wasn't a moment of hesitation, he took over the kiss and she could feel the want and desire and longing he poured into her. As if he thought she’d be snatched away at any moment. She did her best to communicate her own desire and want, holding on in the eye of the storm that was Bucky's emotions. 

Soon she felt cold metal and warm flesh on both of her bare breasts and she quickly realised that her clothes were just  _ gone _ and there was some serious assassin skills that she now had sexy access too. She’d fantasized about the uses of his… uh… precision, but she’d never even thought to imagine what other skills he had. She had to get him to teach her that trick, she might be able to help him mess with Sam-

His hands slipped down to her bare ass, and she gasped a little  _ lot _ wantonly at the way the sudden sting burned like hot coals and spread to… happier places. 

“Bucky-,” she gasped as he spanked her again. The cold metal leaving a sharp sting, as it didn't have any give the way his flesh and blood hand did, making the sharper pain linger for a moment more before the blood rushed to fill the hand print. Her muscles trembled as she hung tightly to his neck and panted wetly into his neck. While the delicious blend of pain and pleasure slowly overtook her senses, she was able to appreciate the way his muscles flexed against her and how his scent encapsulated her and gave her a cocoon of yummy man and sandalwood with the hint of gunpowder that he seemed never to be able to shake. She could feel his breath harsh on her shoulder and the rumble in his chest at his enjoyment. She felt so safe in his arms, but oh so powerful to have brought him such delicious lust without effort.

“Oh Babydoll, I think I might enjoy it if my Christmas present was nice and red, real Christmasy.” It took a moment to cut through the pleasure to process what he was suggesting, and when she did, she gave a tremulous nod of the head. She made sure to lean back and make eye contact and not only did it show just how wrecked he was, but it added to the sense of intimacy. A couple of breaths and she saw Bucky beginning to panic, so she took shaking hands and cradled his face. 

“Eye contact when you're ready, but I want you to know that I'm not thinking of anyone else than Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, Assassin and Sassin’ Ass extraordinaire and one of my favourite drinking buddies who holds my hair back when I puke without being grossed out.” She gave a weak smile as amusement and consideration filled his eyes and moaned as he again, trailed his fingers over the places where her ass and thighs burned lightly. 

“Doll, if you keep talkin’ like that, I might go ‘n’ fall stupid in love with ya.” She saw the light tease for what it was, a thin veil to soften the hard cold truth of his words. 

“Bucky, you keep looking at me like  _ that, I  _ might go and  _ finish _ falling stupid in love with  _ you _ .” She knew the words were true. She knew-

*Slap* 

His eyes were dark with storm clouds filled with turbulent winds and heavy rains that she wanted to deliberately dance in. “Dollface, I'm gonna need to have you bend over and put your hands on the control panel.” 

She nodded and moved to the control panel. 

“Yeah, stick yo- yeah like that.”

She was midway to look at him over her shoulder when he began raining slap after slap, building in speed and pressure. She let go and moaned her way from one spank to the next, ignoring how she was dripping down between her legs in a way she'd never experienced or how she must look to him. If his near panting was anything to go by, he must like what he saw. 

After an agonisingly decadent unmeasurable amount of time, he stopped and began tracing the burning flesh with his tongue. She cried out at the sensation, her mind no longer able to focus on what was happening, it took her awhile to figure out that he was lickling her clean. This realisation made her moan more, along with his hot panting on her over sensitized behind and thighs. 

“I think you might have been wrong about which list you were on, Doll,” he ground out, fingers digging into her burning cheeks and spreading her for his searching lips and tongue. He spoke into her lower lips as he added, “you are a good girl, and you deserve a reward.” And fuck didn't those words just do  _ things _ to her that made thought impossible. 

As she careened into the first orgasm, she decided she was the luckiest woman alive. That was before he added his fingers and he tickled her g spot like they were old friends. 

He ate her through two more messy loud orgasms before he withdrew, gave a chast kiss to her clit (as chaste as a kiss to a clit can be) and stood up behind her. 

The sound of his belt unbuckling had her stomach muscles clenching and a whine escaped her.

“Yeeeeess. Yes! Please please please!” she mindlessly begged him. His hands landed on her hips and time dragged as she waited for him to enter her. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to do it when his hands moved up to her waist and he gently guided her to stand straight and turn around. 

She hissed as she felt her burning ass make contact with the ice cold metal of the quinjets control panel, silently thanking Stark for inventing holo-buttons. She just  _ knew _ that actual buttons and switches would have ruined the sexy time she was having with the cyborg beefcake who was wedged between her thighs and had his tip resting right  _ there  _ at her slick entrance.

When she was left waiting again, she opened her eyes and saw him staring into her face intently. Once he gained her focus, he drove into her, making them both cry out. 

From there it was sweaty, primal and rough, but all through it he held her eyes and showed her everything. His fear and terror, longing, lust, adoration and so much more. She didn't know how many orgasms she’d had, but if he demanded more of her, she would do what she could to please him. She crested again, keening out his name as her nails unwittingly broke skin on his ass where she held him to her, causing his release to be triggered, filling her with his unnaturally hot cum. When he did so, he bit down on her shoulder with bruising force, prolonging her orgasm and she moaned into his collarbone. She would be worried about being protected if he were not incapable of catching and spreading diseases and she didn't have an IUD.

She felt him tense up as he came down from his high and a gasp scattered across the bite mark. “Oh god, Doll, I'm so sorr-” she turned her head quickly and covered his mouth with her own, devouring his regrets with every lap of her tongue against his. When she felt him relax, she leaned back mere inches to look him in the eye. “Don't you dare apologize for fucking me in the way I only ever get to fantasize about. And before you ask, yes those fantasies are usually with you.” She nibbled a little at his lower lip, attempting to bring him back to a sexier mindframe. 

His eyes kept being drawn to the bruise that must be blooming on her shoulder, a sick look crossing his face.

“Bucky,” she whispered, “I consented to this. You're not a monster.” A half broken sob left him. God what kind of mess was he?

She rolled her hips to distract him, feeling his cock start to harden again. 

“Guess that answers that question,” she teased, fingers skittering up his tickling sides making him buck into her. They both moaned. 

She really hoped the team wasn’t going to need the quinjet for a few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the breakfast of champions!  
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for bookish merch and news on my upcoming novel “Once Upon A… What?” 
> 
>  
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Twitter - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://twitter.com/Kat_Henshaw?s=09)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine Henshaw Author](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for bookish merch and news on my upcoming novel “Once Upon A… What?” 
> 
>  
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Twitter - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://twitter.com/Kat_Henshaw?s=09)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine Henshaw Author](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)


End file.
